<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside my heart feelin' the Inferno by Seito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244721">Inside my heart feelin' the Inferno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito'>Seito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Post-Aizen Sousuke, sorta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often that Reborn made a mistake. </p><p>But as if in compensation, when he did, it was often on a world-shattering magnitude. </p><p>(Or if anyone had asked Ryohei, he would have mentioned that he and Kyoko weren’t actually blood related and that they only met a year ago when Kyoko had crashed landed into Ryohei’s house, bleeding and memories lost.)</p><p>(also known as the Kyoko = Ichigo fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasagawa Kyouko &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside my heart feelin' the Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasagawa Kyoko, Reborn noted, was a strange girl. There was something… off about her. On the surface, she looked like a ditzy airheaded girl. She conformed to her role as school idol easily enough. She smiled brightly, was cheerful and happy and always with a kind world. Yet it seemed to ring false</p><p>Reborn knew all about false appearances that looked too good to be true. His very appearance was one.</p><p>There was an aura that surrounded Kyoko that screamed power despite her meek reactions and personality. And her nice school idol personality felt all sorts of wrong.</p><p>Reborn would bet his Pacifier that Sasagawa Kyoko was nothing like she appeared to be.</p><p>But this was the girl that his student had a crush on (or was at least fiercely protective). Her brother had the potential to be a Sun Guardian and Reborn needed to know what made her tick.</p><p>So when she came over one day to visit Tsuna, he took the opportunity to fire a Dying Will Bullet at her.</p><p>The house exploded.</p><p>Reborn shielded his eyes as instead of Flames of Sky exploding out of nowhere, a black and red energy burst, exploding from Kyoko. It howled with rage, with anger, singing pain and destruction.</p><p>Reborn had never seen it before.</p><p>As it died down, the Sawada Household turned to ash, Kyoko looked at him, eyes golden.</p><p>Reborn’s instincts screamed at him to get out of there. The danger level was through the roof, figuratively.</p><p>“I ought to kill ya where you stand.” That wasn’t Kyoko’s voice speaking, or it <em>was, </em>but there was a rough masculine overlay over it. “But you return me and the old man to King so I’ll let you live. <em><strong>This time</strong></em>.”</p><p>She disappeared so fast, Reborn didn’t even have a chance to react.</p><p>What had he done?</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>If anyone (namely Reborn) had asked Ryohei (or Hana or even Tsuna), Ryohei would have mentioned that he and Kyoko weren’t actually blood related and that they only met a year ago when Kyoko had crashed landed into Ryohei’s house, bleeding and memories loss.</p><p>It had been a relatively uninteresting afternoon when there had been a loud crash and boom and Ryohei went from being the only person home to him and a girl in a too large Shihakushō, bleeding everywhere and trails of black energy disappearing.</p><p>It had been a stressful situation but at the end of the day Ryohei stepped up to take care of her because it was the right thing to do and even Ryohei knew better than to take a strange girl like that to the hospital.</p><p>By the end of the month and with some careful fudging of his parents’ signatures from oversea, Sasagawa Kyoko was registered at Namimori Middle School and barely no one blinked at her sudden appearance.</p><p>Except Hana.</p><p>And Tsuna.</p><p>But that was a different story.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>“Kyoko-chan?” Tsuna asked with a thread of nervousness.</p><p>It was just the two of them today. Tsuna had managed to beg off Gokudera and Yamamoto had baseball practice. Reborn was stuck with Nana seeing as they were still mysteriously homeless and was house hunting.</p><p>Normally, Tsuna would be over the moon to spend time with her alone.</p><p>Except…</p><p>How to put it?</p><p>Kyoko was acting more in line with herself?</p><p>And that in itself was putting Tsuna off balance.</p><p>He didn’t really have a reason as to how he had known, but Tsuna had always known that Kyoko was much stronger than anyone gave her credit for. It had been confusing at first. She had seemed like a bright supernova of pure strength when they first met but she didn’t… do anything. She reacted like every other girl in the school.</p><p>Well with the exception of not treating him poorly. No matter how much of an outcast Dame-Tsuna was, Kyoko never joined in the teasing. How could Tsuna not fall in love with her?</p><p>It was weird. Tsuna kept expecting her to punch Mochida every time he stepped into her personal bubble. She never did.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>He had no idea what caused this change. It was a good change in his opinion. But at the same time, why?</p><p>“Tsu-kun,” Kyoko said. “Will you tell me the truth? You’re caught up in something dangerous, right?”</p><p>Tsuna panicked. How had she figured it out? Oh who was he kidding. Reborn and the chaos he caused was a big obvious flashing sign.</p><p>“Kyoko-chan-”</p><p>“Tsu-kun. The truth,” Kyoko said, in an even and strong tone.</p><p>He wilted. Then he explained about Reborn, about Vongola, and what little he knew about Dying Will Flames.</p><p>She listened patiently and without judgement. At the end of his tale, she looked him straight in the eyes. “Okay, Tsu-kun,” she asked. “Now what do you want to do about that?”</p><p>“Do?” Tsuna asked. What did she mean by that?</p><p>“Do you even want to become Decimo?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” Tsuna said. That he knew deep in his heart. “But what can I do?”</p><p>“Ask me for help,” Kyoko said, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You’re strong, you know that, right?” Kyoko said.</p><p>“Not like you,” Tsuna protested.</p><p>“You are,” Kyoko said. “People are always looking down on you and yet you keep getting back up. That takes strength. And you’re even stronger when you rise up for others.”</p><p>“I-I don’t do that,” Tsuna weakly protested.</p><p>“You do,” Kyoko said. “You don’t remember it, but you did for me. And I always repay my debts and I always protect my friends.”</p><p>When? Tsuna didn’t remember doing anything special. He was far too cowardly.</p><p>“Friends?” Tsuna asked instead.</p><p>She beamed at him. “We’re friends aren’t we?”</p><p>“Y-yes?” Tsuna said, even as he was mentally screaming. Being friends with Kyoko was all he had ever wanted.</p><p>Kyoko smiled and for a brief moment, Tsuna didn’t see his petite classmate but instead saw an older teenage boy with bright orange hair.</p><p>“I always protect my friends, Tsuna.”</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>Having a little sister was the best thing that ever happened to Ryohei. Home had been too lonely before and he knew that his loud boisterous personality that many people found off-putting was a result of him trying to fill the silence of the house all throughout his childhood. Just having someone to talk to over dinner every night had been amazing.</p><p>But lately, Kyoko had been quiet, quieter than usual.</p><p>Before Kyoko would always let him ramble and talk, because Ryohei had no other experience in toning it down, and she would just smile, content to listen. Lately though, she had a far off, distracted look in her eyes.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about moving?” Kyoko asked, abruptly one evening.</p><p>“No?” Ryohei said. “The house is technically under my, our, parents’ name.”</p><p>Ryohei hadn’t seen his parents in about three years. They sent money and letters and pictures from their jobs overseas, but they might as well be strangers to him. They certainly didn’t know that Ryohei had “adopted” a little sister and he had never mentioned Kyoko to them.</p><p>“Yes, but they haven’t been home, and it doesn’t look like they’ll even notice if you do,” Kyoko said.</p><p>Ryohei tilted his head, trying to puzzle out what Kyoko was trying to say.</p><p>“I certainly can’t afford it,” Ryohei said.</p><p>“If that wasn’t an issue?” Kyoko pressed.</p><p>Ryohei thought about it. There certainly wasn’t much keeping him in Namimori outside from the fact that it was all he knew. There was the boxing club, but most of the members didn’t want to fight against him for some reason. He didn’t have any real close personal friends. Kyoko had become his best friend after her sudden arrival a year ago. Hibari was a sorta friend or rather one of the few people not afraid to fight against Ryohei.</p><p>“I would be open to it,” Ryohei said with a nod.</p><p>Then the penny dropped.</p><p>“Ah, have you regained some of your memories, Kyoko?” Ryohei said. “A-are… you planning to return home?”</p><p>His shoulders slumped. He knew it was too good to be true. Kyoko was only here temporarily after all.</p><p>She smiled gently at him. “Yes, they’re starting to return,” she said. “I would like you to come with me. It’s not that far from Namimori.”</p><p>“Come… with you?” Ryohei said. “But your family-?”</p><p>“My little sisters will adore having another big brother,” Kyoko said brightly. “And my old man won’t bat an eyelash.”</p><p>She… didn’t want to leave him behind? She was inviting him to join her family?</p><p>“Yes,” Ryohei blurted out.</p><p>“Okay,” Kyoko said. “I’ll get started on that. They probably think I’m dead. I have been missing for a year.”</p><p>“If I can do anything to help, let me know,” Ryohei said, excitement growing.</p><p>A new family!</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>Tsuna laid on the hotel bed, pondering the words Kyoko had said to him. He thought long and hard about Reborn and Vongola.</p><p>Reborn had been good to him, had helped him with his grades, and insanely led him down the path to meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto. It was nice to have actual friends, even if the circumstances of their meeting had been less than ideal. But… while they’re good friends, he didn’t like the way Gokudera kept insisting on calling him Juudaime or the way Reborn seemed to be pushing Yamamoto into this mafia world with Tsuna.</p><p>He didn’t think such life quality improvements was really worth shackling him to the title of Decimo.</p><p>Why was it even coming to him? Why not his father? Why not someone who was already in the mafia who probably wanted the job?</p><p>Bloodline couldn’t be that important.</p><p>Tsuna was weak. Tsuna was cowardly. Tsuna was a dame through and through.</p><p>But Tsuna <em><strong>knew</strong></em> he didn’t want to be Decimo.</p><p>Reborn was teaching him to be strong. Kyoko said he had strength.</p><p>Then… maybe it was time he stood up for himself.</p><p>(Unbeknownst to him, his eyes flicker orange in that moment. A declaration ringing with his Dying Will.)</p><p>Tomorrow he would talk to Kyoko. If there was a way out of Vongola before he got in too deep, Tsuna would take it.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>“Kyoko-chan?” Tsuna asked, hesitating.</p><p>“Tsu-kun,” Kyoko greeted him, warmly.</p><p>“I made my decision,” Tsuna said, as strongly as he could. His voice was still trembling too much and his hands were shaking. “I know <em>for sure</em> I don’t want to become Vongola Decimo.” He smiled weakly. “I could… use some help, Kyoko-chan.”</p><p>She lightly punched him in the arm. “That’s the strength I’m talking about. C’mon,” she said. “I’m going to see someone who could help. It’s not that far of a train ride from Namimori.”</p><p>Tsuna blinked, but followed after her.</p><p>An hour later they were in Karakura Town.</p><p>Tsuna felt a weird energy wash over him as he stepped off the train, sending goosebumps on his arm.</p><p>“You can feel that?” Kyoko asked, looking at him curious.</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Tsuna asked, not really sure what he was feeling.” What is that?”</p><p>“Reiatsu,” Kyoko said. “The whole town is covered in it. It means you’re at least a little spiritually aware. If you see any strange monsters with bone-like masks, don’t draw its attention.”</p><p>Tsuna numbly nodded, trusting her. Kyoko had never led him wrong yet.</p><p>They ended up at an old timey looking shoten. Tsuna blinked, wondering what was here.</p><p>“Welcome,” the shopkeeper greeted them.</p><p>“Getaboshi,” Kyoko said.</p><p>Tsuna watched as the shopkeeper seemed to mentally stagger. Shock and grief were open on his face, his fan slipping from his hand.</p><p>“Ichigo?” he whispered.</p><p>Kyoko nodded. “Sorry, I’m late,” she said. “I hope you guys didn’t bury me.”</p><p>Like flipping a light switch, the shopkeeper plastered on a wide smile. “You always seem to do the impossible, Kurosaki-kun,” he said.</p><p>Kyoko rolled her eyes. She looked at Tsuna. “Don’t mind him, Tsu-kun,” she said. “This is Urahara Kisuke, the owner of this shoten. He’s also a Shinigami.”</p><p>Tsuna paused. A Shinigami? Well, that was not as surprising as it would have been a few weeks ago. After Reborn, just about anything seemed plausible.</p><p>“Kurosaki-kun-”</p><p>“This is Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Kyoko continued, steamrolling over anything Urahara might have said. “He wants to move to Karakura Town and is spiritually aware enough to sense the town’s reiatsu. It’s best to properly warn him of the danger beforehand.”</p><p>She then latched onto Tsuna’s wrist, dragging him deeper into the shoten. “C’mon you two,” Kyoko said. “We have a lot to discuss and I want to meet my sisters before I have to return to Namimori.”</p><p>“Oh you remember your family?”</p><p>“You lost your memories?”</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>She was Sasagawa Kyoko.</p><p>She was Kurosaki Ichigo.</p><p>Mugetsu was a trump card Ichigo never wanted to pay. He knew the price, was aware of it. Shiro and Zangetsu knew the price. It didn’t make the sacrifice any easier.</p><p>To defeat Aizen, Ichigo was willing to give up a piece of his soul.</p><p>But it was so much more than that.</p><p>As the dimension crumbled beneath his feet, Aizen unmoving, Hogyoku erased from existence, Ichigo staggered, feeling his soul ripped apart. It was a piece given willingly, but it was a heavy price. Too heavy of a price.</p><p>Ichigo was never truly human to begin with and no one, not his father, not his mother, had ever told him this. Unaware of it, Mugetsu was a technique Ichigo should have never performed.</p><p>But he did.</p><p>And it should have killed him.</p><p>But his luck was always stronger than that.</p><p>Ichigo wasn’t sure what happened next. Not beyond Ryohei had been able to tell her at least.</p><p>Sasagawa Kyoko had been born to fill in the gaps. His soul had been too unstable, unable to fix itself and slipping away far too fast. Without Zangetsu, without Shiro, there was too much imbalance.</p><p>Kyoko was a school idol, reacted like a teenage girl out of a school drama, because that was what she molded around. Around the character of the anime that Ryohei had been watching at the time Ichigo had crashed landed. It gave Ichigo’s unstable soul something to anchor too, influenced by an influx of memories. Rukia’s petite form, Yuzu’s hairstyle, Orihime’s bubbly personality.</p><p>And then Ichigo went to sleep. Trying to fix the balance of his soul, unaware of anything else.</p><p>And Kyoko carried on with her day.</p><p>Even now, there was still much to do, much to recover. Blending who Kyoko <em>is</em> back into who Ichigo <em>was</em>. Memories and powers returning with each day, stronger and stronger. A crossroad of sorts and even now she didn’t know who would come out in the end; if she would be more like Kyoko or more like Ichigo.</p><p>(But she suspected more like Ichigo but there was no way parts of Kyoko were going to completely fade.)</p><p>“I’ll explain the whole story to you later, Tsu-kun,” Kyoko said. “But you should know, things like Shinigami and the afterlife do exist. They do all the things you imagine, escorting ghosts to the afterlife, fighting evil spirits and so forth.”</p><p>“Evil spirits,” Tsuna said. “Those creatures with bone-like masks that we saw in the distance?”</p><p>Kyoko nodded. “Yes. They’re called Hollows.”</p><p>“And you’re a Shinigami?” Tsuna asked. “Sorta? Urahara feels a lot like you and you said he’s a Shinigami. But you also feel a little like those… Hollow, which is impossible. You’re Kyoko-chan.”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Urahara straighten, now clearly interested.</p><p>She resisted the urge to smirk.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s a long story,” Kyoko said. “The short story is that a year ago, a really bad man tried to destroy the Shinigami. I was the only one who could beat him, but I got really hurt in the process.”</p><p>Tsuna nodded.</p><p>Kyoko turned her attention to Urahara. “This is what you want to know, Getaboshi. I woke up in a town called Namimori, about an hour from here. According to Ryohei-nii, the one who saved me, I was badly hurt but he had the common sense not to take me to the hospital. I couldn’t remember anything beyond a few snippets that I couldn’t give any context to.”</p><p>“We searched for you for days,” Urahara said. “Even today, there are many of your friends and your family who do not believe you are actually dead. Or they weren’t going to accept it unless they found you on the other side.”</p><p>“I thought as much,” Kyoko said with a fond smile. It was nice to know they hadn’t given up on him.</p><p>“Anyways, in Namimori, I had a run in with a hitman named Reborn and he shot me with something he called a Dying Will Bullet.”</p><p>Tsuna slammed his hands against the table. “He did WHAT?!” His eyes flashed a bright orange and his hand curled up into a fist.</p><p>“Why is the World’s Greatest Hitman targeting you?” Urahara asked.</p><p>See Tsuna’s reaction was exactly why Kyoko, Ichigo, was willing to do this for him. Because it was not the first time, Tsuna had a flare of protectiveness. They had barely known each other, but Tsuna had, in his own way, tried to protect Kyoko. Maybe it was out of the perception that Kyoko had been a girl, but Tsuna had never thought of her as weak.</p><p>In fact, he had always claimed that she was rather strong.</p><p>Ichigo was always the first to protect. He was the front line defense and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>But it was nice to meet someone who not only acknowledged his strength, his independence, and still tried to protect him in a way that didn’t feel overbearing.</p><p>Small things.</p><p>Like the way he redirected attention away from her.</p><p>Like the way he got angry when someone (usually Mochida) spoke over her.</p><p>He never tried to fight her fights, he never withheld anything out of some silly nonsense for her own good.</p><p>(She still had every intention of grilling her old man and probably Urahara for the full story about how Isshin came to live in the Human World and why he never mentioned it before. She would decide how angry she was about that, afterwards.)</p><p>Tsuna was an outcast in a school that didn’t quite understand him, with a potential to shine like a star and a hidden strength he didn’t seem to be aware of.</p><p>It was a little like looking in a mirror.</p><p>Now Urahara’s reaction was a little more surprising.</p><p>She wasn’t surprised that Urahara knew who Reborn was. Information was the lifeblood and she was more than willing to bet that Urahara had as many human informats as he did spiritual ones. If nothing else, what little she had witnessed in Namimori, the call of Dying Will Flames would have been impossible to not investigate.</p><p>No, what was surprising was the look in Urahara’s eyes. She still didn’t know the full story, just snippets beyond what Urahara had been willing to give and the slips that the other Vizards had made. But she knew enough that Urahara had been Yoruichi’s right hand man before he became captain and that meant he served Onmitsukidō.</p><p>And it seemed nothing about Urahara’s exile had dulled that edge.</p><p>Then again Benihime was a big hint.</p><p>With the right words, she knew Urahara would make Reborn disappear. World’s Greatest Hitman had nothing on a centuries old Shinigami Captain who wasn’t even visible on the normal human spectrum.</p><p>It was a little flattering.</p><p>Guess her disappearance had a bigger impact on Urahara than she expected.</p><p>“He wasn’t targeting me specifically,” Kyoko said. “Or he was, but the reason why he’s in Namimori is because of Tsuna. We’ll get to that in a moment. The important part is he fired a Dying Will Bullet at me.”</p><p>Urahara looked thoughtful. “If my understanding is correct, the Dying Will Bullet kills you, but your regrets bring you back to life instantly. A pseudo death. Ah. Your Zanpakuto spirit and Hollow have returned, haven’t they?.”</p><p>Kyoko’s lips curled in a smile. “Yes. Zangetsu and Shiro say hello,” she said. “Do you have my Zanpakuto?”</p><p>Urahara nodded. “Yes. It’s part of the reason why we were so sure you weren’t dead.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Kyoko said. The twin voices of her spirits ringing in head with a pleased hum. “I would like him back.”</p><p>Shiro had bitched for days, swearing up and down. Zangetsu had been so moved, he couldn’t even hide his relief he had been rolling.</p><p>(They willingly paid Mugetsu’s price, but it didn’t mean they liked it.)</p><p>Urahara nodded. “Of course. Now about Sawada-kun here?”</p><p>Tsuna curled, shoulders hunching as if to make him as small and invisible as possible.</p><p>Kyoko hated that he did that. He was so much bigger, better than that.</p><p>“Any familiarity with the Vongola Familiga?” Kyoko asked.</p><p>“Shinji and company spent some time in Italy,” Urahara said. “So yes, I’m aware of them. They’re the ones who make Dying Will Bullets.”</p><p>“They want me to be the next mafia don,” Tsuna said. His eyes flashed bright orange. “I do <em><strong>not</strong></em> want that.”</p><p>Unaware blinked. "A Sky Flame user?" he asked.</p><p>"Something like that," Tsuna said. "Reborn hasn't really explained that much to me. He just says they're Dying Will Flames."</p><p>"It is my understanding that there are different types and colors. Orange is supposed to be Sky Flames. They're a mark of a good leader and probably why Vongola Familiga want you."</p><p>"Don’t care, still don't want to be a Mafia don," Tsuna said.</p><p>“What can be done about that?” Kyoko asked.</p><p>Urahara tilted his head before a grin spread across his face. “I have a couple ideas.”</p><p>“Great. Then let’s start.”</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>“So you’re really moving?” Hana asked.</p><p>Kyoko nodded. The preparations were complete. Today was her last day in Namimori. People had been giving her good wishes all day long.</p><p>“I’ll send you my address later,” Kyoko said. She liked Hana. She was a mix of Orihime and Tatsuki.</p><p>“Ryohei going with you?” Hana asked. “And I guess your memories came back too.”</p><p>Kyoko never asked how Hana knew about her weird situation with Ryohei, or how much. But she did and she never asked too deeply. She had just rolled with the punches. That was what Kyoko liked about Hana.</p><p>“Yes,” Kyoko said. “I think my sisters will be ecstatic to get a big brother.”</p><p>“You mean two big brothers,” Hana said. “Isn’t Tsuna going with you too?”</p><p>Kyoko grinned, neither confirming nor denying it. It wouldn’t do for anything to slip back to Reborn.</p><p>Such arrogance from the World’s Greatest Hitman. She thought after her strange reaction to his Dying Will Bullet, he would observe her more closely. But he didn’t. To be fair, he had been more focused on training Tsuna.</p><p>“I might look different though,” Kyoko added.</p><p>“Oh that weird masculine overlay your voice gets,” Hana said.</p><p>Kyoko’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “Yeah, something like that.”</p><p>One day she would be able to tell Hana the whole story.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>“Are you sad that Kyoko-chan is moving away?” Reborn asked Tsuna as he prepared for bed.</p><p>“A little,” Tsuna said. “We promised to keep in touch though.”</p><p>It was a shame though. Her brother would have been an excellent Sun Guardian. Oh well there were other candidates.</p><p>He had wanted to fire another Dying Will Bullet at her, just to see if he could figure out why she had reacted so strangely. They may in fact have been a rare Flame Type. A mix like Wrath Flames or even potentially the fabled Earth Flames that thought to be lost.</p><p>Perhaps once this job was done, he could figure it out.</p><p>Reborn settled in bed.</p><p>“Good night Reborn,” Tsuna said.</p><p>“Good night Dame-Tsuna.”</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>Reborn woke up to a pool of blood.</p><p>He jumped out of bed, Leon transforming into a gun as he surveyed his surroundings.</p><p>Tsuna was dead.</p><p>How did this happen?</p><p>There were no enemies, no one he sensed. He rushed over to Tsuna’s body, feeling how it was already cold to the touch. Tsuna was in bed, a stab wound to his chest. The blood had long dried out. An enemy? Managed to sneak while Reborn was asleep? That was impossible!</p><p>They had to have snuck in hours ago. Couldn’t have made a single sound. He quickly checked his cameras and traps. The footage revealed no one. The traps undisturbed. There had been no Dying Will Flames that had been registered as being used. This wasn’t a Mist Illusion.</p><p>It was as if a ghost had walked into the room and murdered Tsuna.</p><p>Reborn grimaced. Nono was going to kill him for this failure.</p><p>But how did it happen?</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>“Hello Tsuna!” Ryohei greeted.</p><p>“Hello, Senpai,” Tsuna said.</p><p>“Ryohei is fine! I’m glad to have you along with us,” Ryohei said.</p><p>Tsuna weakly smiled. He had been surprised how… easy it was easy to fake his death. He supposed if there was a group out there who could easily fake your death, it would be the Shinigami.</p><p>Kyoko had briskly explained about Gigai and how they were going to place Tsuna’s soul in one temporarily. They sent Tsuna home in the Gigai and then Kyoko, like a ghost, like a Shinigami, slipped into Tsuna’s house, got Tsuna out of his Gigai and “murdered” it. Then they would depart before arriving back in Karakura Town and Tsuna would be placed back in his body. Since the Gigai was no different than a normal human body, no one would notice the difference.</p><p>And if Vongola thought he was dead, then they couldn’t come after him.</p><p>It would be terrible on his mother, on Gokudera and Yamamoto, maybe even on Reborn. But Tsuna was resolved to not get tangled up in Vongola. They would mourn him but Tsuna would continue to move forward.</p><p>(Was he a coward to run like this? Maybe, but Tsuna would not waver in this.)</p><p>“Come on you two,” Kyoko called out, stopping in front of a clinic.</p><p>Tsuna and Ryohei jogged to catch up with her.</p><p>“Kurosaki Clinic,” Tsuna read the sign hanging on the building.</p><p>Kyoko bypassed the clinic’s entrance and opened the front door, towing Tsuna inside.</p><p>“Yo! Goat-face! Karin! Yuzu!”</p><p>Tsuna peered around Kyoko to see a tall man with jet black hair and two young girls, one with black hair and one with light brown hair.</p><p>“Ichigo-nii?!” the girls chorus.</p><p>“Ichigo?!” the man shouted.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” Kyoko said. “I brought home two more family members by the way.”</p><p>Tsuna sheepish waved.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Kurosaki Tsuna.”</p><p>Starting today, Tsuna would forge a new path for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/637098382613217280/25-days-of-fic-updates-20-an-update-lmao-since-i">Day 22 of 25 Days of fic updates! (click to see what's coming next) </a><br/>*snicker* </p><p>Happy Holidays. Please leave a review on your way out :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>